


Bubble Bath

by MrsSaxon



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Crack, Crack with a point let's put it that way, Gen, Identity Issues, LIke it's a healthy mix of crack and serious, bubble baths, but also not crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand tradition of V for Vendetta crack, I have another piece of kindling to add to the pyre.</p><p>V takes a bubble bath. Yep, that's all you're getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. I am literal trash. I'm writing ridiculous fanfiction of a movie that came out 10 years ago about a graphic novel that came out 20 years before that. I have no shame. May the gods of taste forgive me, I just can't shake this goddamn movie.

“Evey!”

Evey looked up. Was someone calling her?

“ _Evey!_ ”

It sounded like V, but that couldn’t be right; he was taking a shower.

“EVEY!” he roared.

Without another second’s hesitation she slammed her book shut and flew off in the direction of the bathroom. Fortunately, V heard her feet smacking on the stonework as she thundered toward him and quit shouting.

“V, is everything alright? What’s wrong?” she panted at the doorway, clutching her side.

“How good of you to come at last,” his snide tone assured her he was perfectly fine, “I’m quite alright, but I need your assistance.”

Evey blinked, “Assistance? With what?” she stared incredulously at the door.

“You’ll have to come in and find out for yourself,” he responded primly.

Evey cringed, “V is this some kind of trick? Is a bucket of water going to fall on me when I walk through the door?”

“Why ever would you think that?” he pouted, “Now come in here before the water gets cold.”

Evey still shook her head, bemused, but tried the knob, “It’s locked, how do you expect me to get in?”

“I think you’ll find if you turn it the other way the mechanism will unlock,” he cleared his throat and Evey could hear some sloshing going on. Had he sprung a leak somewhere?

However, she did as instructed and the door swung open. V was submerged under a mountain of bubbles, his body entirely concealed from view. He still had his mask on however and Evey could only quizzically stare at his wig, which he somehow managed to keep from getting wet with a shower cap. The bigger question was how he got both of them to stay on.

V cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention back to his face. “My rubber duck is –”

“Rubber duck?!” Evey exclaimed.

V tilted his head in such a way to perfectly communicate condescension and annoyance at once, “My rubber duck is over by the sink. If you could just hand it to me, I’d be much obliged.” He finished brusquely.

Evey turned and saw the soapy duck sitting jauntily beside the sink, as he had said. “And, how did it get to be by the sink?” She turned back to him, her quizzical brow becoming more expectant.

V hesitated, shifting slightly in the water and coughed, “I must have squeezed it too hard and…”

“You what?” she squawked, giggling.

“And it flew out of my hand,” he explained, exasperated, “now please just hand it here.” He was so embarrassed by this point he held out a hand to receive it.

Evey shook her head and walked over to pick up the cute little yellow duck, “And you couldn’t just fetch it yourself because?”

V glanced at the mirror dead in front of the sink then looked back at Evey, as if this would suffice for explanation.

Evey looked between him and the mirror and frowned. Nevertheless, she handed him back the duck.

“Thank you, Evey. A bubble bath is hardly worth having without company,” he relaxed again with his marred body no longer visible, safely beneath the waters.

Evey’s curiosity was piqued, however, “Why do you still wear your mask even in the bath V? It must get in the way.” She tried to joke.

V did not find it funny. He stilled and waited for her smile to fade before inhaling deeply and beginning, “This mask isn’t to disguise my identity. This mask _is_ my identity. And that’s as true in private as it is in public. Would you take off the Evey Hammond mask to wash yourself or make tea or do the laundry? Are you any less you working at the BTN than you are here, alone?” He faced her, the frozen smile patiently waiting for an answer.

“Not quite alone,” Evey muttered. But after a moment she nodded, “I understand. The mask makes you feel like… you. And without it you wouldn’t know who you are.”

“Precisely,” V nodded, “Now, out with you, and let a man enjoy his bubble bath in peace!” He held up his duck and squirted her with bubbles.

“Eek! No, no, help I’m being attacked by the dangerous terrorist!” Evey squealed, getting out and shutting the door behind her. V laughed heartily and Evey was glad to hear it. She worried about him when he got all still like that. It made her wonder who he was before and what had made him become this.


End file.
